The Rules of Crushing on Joe Solomon
by CammieZachZammie
Summary: Cameron Sherman has a crush on Joe Solomon. But she can't POSSIBLY like him! He humiliated her in front of the entire CoveOps class! She doesn't want to admit it to herself, but both ends of the string are keeping an eye out for each other! Suckish at summaries. Requested by Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Okay,** this is my first shot at it, but I'm gonna make a Jammie (Joe/ Cammie). I dedicate this story and this idea Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover.**

**Here goes nothing.**

**~Alex **

**CAMMIE POV**

I go to a school for spies. Yeah, traditionally the Gallagher Academy was a school for girls.

Then _some _ boys, namely Joe Solomon and Matthew Morgan somehow convinced the trustees to make it a co-ed school. Well, I guess Joe _is_ kind of hot.

Okay, okay, he's cute, i'll admit it. Now I think I know how they convinced the trustees. I mean who wouldn't be charmed by his drop dead gorgeous hair and eyes!?

I've always thought that Joe is worried about me. I'm a big girl, I don't need a (hot!) boy watching over me. But then again, Matt watches over the rest of the girls, but Joe always keeps on coming back to me. I'm still kind of mad at him for humiliating me when we did brush passes.

I don't think he likes me. I'm plain. I'm average. Ordinary girl-ish. There are much more prettier girls here, like, let's say Macey McHenry? She's pretty. Not to mention one of my best friends.

She's the one who "approved" me to like Joe. I don't like him! Well...maybe I do. Admit it Cammie, you, Cameron Ann (**A/N I'm changing her last name to Sherman because it sounds creepy matching with Matt's last name)** Sherman, you have a crush on Joseph Solomon, as much as you don't want to, You. Have. A. Crush. UGH!

I actually wanted to faint when Miss Hancock assigned Joe and I to be P.E sparring partners. Yes, actual _faintage_. Gosh, Cam, you gotta get a grip on yourself. Macey, Bex, Liz and I headed to the labs and all of a sudden, since I was carrying Liz's backpack because it was too heavy for her, all the books tumbled down from the backpack.

I bent down to get them, and then I felt my head brush up with someone who had really awesome-smelling cologne on. I looked up and I saw Joe Solomon's green eyes staring back at me. He smirked as he picked up a book.

I hate it when he teases me! Is it possible to hate someone and have a crush that you don't want to have! I need Liz right now! But then again, Mr. Smirk is here so I couldn't ask her. Darn it!

He helped me pick up the rest of the books and then me and the girls walked to class. As soon as Joe got at least 30 feet away Macey said "Cam! He was smiling at you! He's gotta like you!"

"But Macey, I don't like him. Remember? He humiliated me with the brush passes" I said, but was answered with skeptical looks from my friends. So much for that. Sometimes I hate it when they're right. Unfortunately, that happens a lot. Why do they know me better than I know myself?

**A/N I had to make it short, 'cause I wanna finish a bit more of the song fic (oopsie!) by bedtime, and this is just a "trial" chapter. If people like the story, I'll continue.**

**~Alex**


	2. Truth Rings

**A/N I'm back! Just for the day, though, because I'm positive my best friend is gonna kill me because I didn't do the script for our science project. heh heh heh. Imma die, so here is my last chapter (kidding...i hope)**

**~Alex**

We walked to class and I tried to avoid eye contact with Joe. But then Mr. Jones made us team up with truth rings. And, wait for it, he teamed me up with Joe! Come on people! Why can't I be with Bex or Macey or Liz?! He was smirking as he walked toward me (typical). Note to self: Try to be so good the truth ring can't detect the lies or the truth. Instantly I knew that would be impossible. Why do boys have to be so complicated!? I held up the truth ring and said "Which girl in this class do you bug the most?"

"Honestly, Gallagher Girl, you could ask me something harder" said Joe.

"Don't call me that" I snapped.

"Fine the girl I bother the most is Tina Walters and you, because you look hilarious when you get mad and because Tina looks like an idiot when she's gossiping" said Joe.

"If I tell Tina she's gonna ruin your reputation and you'll regret ever saying that" I warned.

He leaned close to my ear and whispered "But I'm sure you don't plan on telling right, Gallagher Girl?"

"Yes, I do plan on telling for your information" I snapped. Then I looked at the truth ring on his hand. Why don't I think first?! I didn't plan on telling, but still...

I saw his ring vibrate and he smirked "You're lying" he said in a sing-song voice.

I turned bright pink "No I'm not" I said. Note to self #2: Pretending like you can trick a truth ring is a lot easier when you in fact, can trick the truth ring.

"My turn. Would you be quiet if I told you to be quiet? If so, just be quiet!" I asked, feeling my temper rising.

"Nope. Now, Gallagher Girl, what happened to your dad" he asked, looking honestly curious.

I froze. No one ever asked to hear about my dad. I never told the story. When Joe said it, it felt, well, different. I didn't want to answer. It hurt too much. I knew that Joe was just getting back at me.

But that didn't mean he had to use my weakest spot. My dad (**A/N Her dad is Michael Sherman, because again, it feels creepy calling him Matthew)**. Either he hates me or he wants to tease me. I think it's number three: I have no idea.

"Cammie?" he said. He was looking at me. I had frozen completely. He didn't seem to know what happened. He gently shook me.

"Are you okay?"he asked.

"Sure" I replied, but really, I wasn't okay.

"No, you're not" he said it so quietly, I doubted he said it until he said "You're not okay. But eventually you will be."

"Do I still have to tell you..." I trailed off, not wanting to say the rest of the question.

He shook his head. "I don't think you want to" he said softly again, and he brushed a strand of hair of my head, and walked away.

**A/N Finally managed to get some REAL Jommie in here. Not much, but I thought bringing in her dad might spark up some Jommie.**

**Reviews?**


	3. Everyone's Weakness

**A/N Ok, ok slap me if you want...I've been gone for about 1/2 a week for my science project. I must admit i look like an idiot in it xD. But anyway, at least i'm updating, right?**

**~Alex, Glasses wearing girl (Again, I'M NOT A NERD! I got a C which is a bit below average. At my school you can get kicked out for that. Yes i know, insane!)**

JOE POV

I could tell something was up with her. She had turned all...frozen when I asked her about her father. Honestly, she never did talk about her dad. Her mom was the headmistress so we knew she had a mom. But then again, the guys never talked about family. I didn't either because a)My parents are with the Circle and NO WAY am I telling Cammie that and b)Why would anyone care?

After CoveOps, the day was over. When I burst into my room, I saw Jonas and Matt in there. Who knows where Grant was. Who cares, anyway?

"Jonas" I said.

"What's up Joe? Why ya looking so panicky" asked Jonas

"I need you to hack into Langley and look up Michael Sherman" I said.

"Isn't that Cammie's dad?" asked Matt.

"Yeah. In CoveOps, she kinda froze when I asked her about her dad. I figure something's up. Jonas?" I asked, glancing at Jonas, whose fingers were flying over the keyboard.

"Almost hacked into the database" reported Jonas.

"Okay" I breathed a sigh of relief in my head. She worries me sometimes.

"Got it!" said Jonas.

"Okay, Michael Sherman, born November 19, 1970 (**A/n The years 2005)** died, Unknown" said Jonas.

"No wonder Cam seemed so upset" noted Matt.

"Anyway..it says here 'Michael Andrew Sherman left on a mission on August 9, 2001 and was reported missing on August 25th, 2001. His mission was to infiltrate the Circle of Cavan base to gain information on Gillian Gallagher, the founder of the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Students" said Jonas, reading from his computer.

"Joe..." started Matt slowly, "Didn't you say your Mom was in the Circle of Cavan?"

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Then maybe Cammie knows that and that could be a reason she kinda dislikes you" said Matt.

"I was 11! How on earth was I supposed to know my mom's murdering plans" I said. "Besides, I thought we agreed I want to kill her?"

I wasn't joking. I hated my mom. I wanted no part at all with "commitment with the Circle" as my mom put it. I hated it there. It was a terrible place where people did terrible things, like kill a little girl's dad.

I was going to get revenge.

* * *

CAMMIE POV

I walked into my room, but I wasn't thinking straight.

I saw Bex staring at me, like you stare at a crazy person. But I wasn't really seeing.

"Something's up, Cam. Spill" said Bex, her long legs stretched out before her.

"In CoveOps, you know how we did the truth ring?"I said, and Macey and Bex nodded, knowing what I was talking about. Liz, however was on the research track, so she just looked at me to go on.

"Well, Joe asked me about...my dad" I said, then I couldn't help it anymore. I let a single tear fall into my lap.

I hated showing weakness to my friends, but...well they still had their dads. At least Liz and Bex did. Macey has her dad, but he never really cared about her. So I guess that makes two of us.

But Bex didn't lecture me on my weakness. Liz didn't say that spies are supposed to hold their own, and not show feelings. Macey was the only one who I looked at, and I saw that, she too, didn't like mentioning her dad, because it brought her sensible side out.

Just like me.

"Did you answer him?" asked Liz in a voice so soft and so frail, that I doubted she'd said that, until she said "Did he bug you about it more?"

"No and no" I said, turning my head to face the wall instead of my friends.

I shouldn't feel sorry for myself. I ought to feel sorry for people who have never really had their father's. Macey, who has her father, but he doesn't care. Joe, who never met his father,

Nothing could ever make me trade knowing my dad and having him care about me, than not knowing him at all.

**A/N I'm back! Yesterday I had 2 projects due in science, 1 in reading, and 2 for resource teachers. Friday, I have a project for reading, one for science, one for math, and one for writing class. Then next week...SPRING BREAK! I might go away, though, to Texas and my cousins don't let me use their laptops, because we'll "slow it down". Whatever. I'm also advising you, four months early, that I'm going to DISNEY WORLD (at last) during summer vacation, then I'm going to Mexico for vacation and to see all my cousins in Mexico, and do my first communion. **

**Don't worry guys, I'll still update this week. New chapter of Truth or Dare coming out Friday.**

**~Alex**


End file.
